Before I Slip Away
by TruthWinters
Summary: After the Cell games, Gohan is having a hard time coming to term with Goku's death, trying to put on a brave face Gohan tries to be strong for himself and his family..Will he have an unexpected mentor? Parental VegxGoh
1. Unanswered Questions

**Before I Slip Away**

**Welcome to my first multi-chapter story, perhaps an warning is order...My grammar and spelling aren't the best I do like criticism so feel free to share your input...With that being said let's begin**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unanswered Questions<strong>_

The day of dad's funeral it rained. It was as if the heavens were grieving as well. I looked at my family and friends. My mom was on her knees in the mud,arms wrapped tightly around her center, she was sobbing loudly. Bulma had her hand on Mom's shoulder trying to console her while balancing Trunks and an umbrella. Krillin stood next to them his head down as he trembled with sadness. Mr. Piccolo was leaning against a tree his back turn to everyone as his cape bellowed in the wind. He wouldn't show it but I know he was upset too. Vegeta wasn't anywhere to found maybe he was too ashamed to cry with the others or maybe he didn't care. I sighed lightly. Why Dad? Why put us through this? I clutched my fist tightly at my side. What about me? What about my unborn brother? What about mom? My nails dug deeply into my palm drawing blood. What am I supposed to do now? My mother sobs grew loud and unbearable. I bit the inside of my lip trying to hold back the river of tears in my eyes. I had to leave. I ran and took flight.

The rain was hitting me, it stung my skin like needles. I flew for what felt like hours before I landed in a small clearing in the wood. I sank to my knees on to the soft earth. I let out a yell. The tears I fought so hard to hold back finally unleashed themselves.

"Why dad why?" I whispered between sobs. I pounded my fist against the mud. "I can't do it, I can't take your place," I paused. "I'm not strong enough." I laid on my side and brought my knees up to my chest. Why did Kami have to punish me like this? Too many question never to answered. What do I do now? Something snapped within me.

"It's all my fault. If I had killed Cell like he told me no one would have to suffer like this," I hugged my knees closer to my body. What do I do now? I asked myself. Do I beg for forgiveness? Do I run away so I can't cause anymore pain? I'm only 11 far from a man but I been though so much, maybe even too much. I sat up not caring about mud covering my attire. I knew I couldn't just give up in the face of this new challenge. I could just hope to half the man my dad was though I was far from one myself. I looked up at the sky. The rain still falling hard and furious.

"I have to...For Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it chapter 1...hate it love it or indifferent let me know<strong>

**See you soon for chapter 2**


	2. Vegeta's Hate

**Before I slip away**

**AN: I'm so very sorry for not updating in a while (writers block lol) thank you very much for the reviews **

**and heres chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vegeta's hate<strong>_

"_Father, do I have to go with him?" said 8 year old Vegeta as he looked up at his father. _

"_Yes, my son you have to be strong it's for the good of your and your throne" Vegeta frowned. "Show no fear Vegeta become the Legendary Saiyan and defeat Frieza, I know you can do it it is your birth right, do you understand?" He nodded slowly._

"_Yes Father..."_

I sighed rubbing my palm against my face. I looked to my left to empty spot beside me before staring back at the ceiling .

"Damned woman" I mumbled. It only been a year since Kakarot decided to stay in other world. Bulma took it too hard, she started spending more time in her lab either working or getting drunk. She barely took care of the brat leaving me to tend to him on my own, which was annoying in of itself. I tucked my arm behind my head. 'Kakarot you fool' I thought. I never knew for my thoughts always came back to him or my father. They began to melt into something disgusting and form into a monster, it fueled my hate for them both. I hated Kakarot for many reasons but I could never pinpoint the main reason. He was always stronger than me, no matter what I did if I train if I didn't train, he'd always be stronger. It could have been the way he treated his eldest brat. He knew the brat wasn't ready but he threw him on the battlefield and hoped for the best. I snorted, the brat was strong but he wasn't as experienced as he or I. It made me remember how my father sent me join Frieza's army and he thought Frieza would keep his word of not destroying us, he was a bigger fool then I remembered. I always felt like I could never get the last image of him from my mind and how much I hated him at the moment as I walked on to that spaceship.

"Dad?" I tilted my head toward the door.

"What is it boy?" He looked down and pulled nervously at his shirt. "Hold your head up." He tilted his chin up.

"I wanted a glass of water but.." He trailed off still pulling at his shirt.

"Your afraid?" He looked down again and nodded. "There's nothing to fear boy, your Saiyan royalty"

"I know but.." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I'm not strong like you are." I laughed lightly.

"Very well, this is the first and last time I'll accompany you, understand?" He grinned and nodded.

We walked through the hallway side-by-side. Trunks looked as if he wanted to grab my hand, maybe he was afraid of what I would say, I took his hand into my own. He looked up at me with a loop-sided grin. Once we made it to the kitchen I picked him up and set him on counter.

"It's raining pretty hard out there huh Dad?" I nodded as I prepared him a glass of water. I set him down and handed the glass to him. He drank it down greedily.

"Better brat?" He smiled and nodded again. "Good back to bed now." As we left the doorbell rang out.

'Who would come over that this hour?' I thought. I opened the door ready to give a piece of my mind to the person before me but I froze...

It was Kakarot's offspring. The eldest was clinging to the younger one. They were both soaked and crying. The eldest looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't where else to go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we have it chapter 2...yay lol I'll try to update my often if people of course continue to want this story but anywhos let me know what you think...Good bad or indifferent.<strong>


	3. When did it go so wrong? Part 1

**Before I Slip Away**

_**AN: I know I said I would update more but yeah I'm trying lol anywho thanks for the reviews alerts and favorites. **_

* * *

><p><em><em>**When did it go so wrong? Part 1**

It had been the day after Dad died. Mom was acting like he was out on a long fishing trip or something. She had been cooking all day like he was here and getting ready to tell her about how hungry he was or how good her food smelled. I peeked around the corner at her as she hummed cheerfully to herself.

"Hey Mom" She looked at me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh Gohan, good your here come try this soup. Its a new recipe." She held out the spoon to me. I carefully sipped the hot soup then frowned. "What do you think, Son?"

"Its great Mom" She clasped her hands together in delight then quickly turned back to the stove. Maybe she was trying to be strong for me or maybe the baby. I put my hand on her shoulder. I gave her a sad smile when she looked at me.

"It's okay Mom" Her eyes began to fill with tears and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Why doesn't he want to come back?" She sobbed as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I'm sorry, I wish I knew" I mumbled, after all it was my fault I shouldn't have toyed with Cell or maybe I should have given my life instead of Dad. It was my fault the baby growing in Mom's belly would never know our father. My head began to hurt, it was throbbing. I wanted to cry I wanted to scream I wanted to go to Otherworld and drag Dad back here myself. But I knew I couldn't do anything but try my best to deal with the deck Kami had dealt me. I could feel my shirt become wet from Mom sobbing on my shoulder. I rubbed her back softly and repeated it was going to be okay. I wasn't sure if I was telling her that or was it all for myself. My head was hurting bad now like something was fighting to get out. I looked out of the window I could see Mr. Piccolo leaning against a tree in the front yard. He was staring right at me but why? Mom lifted her head. She smiled. I eyed her confusingly.

"Why don't you go study for a little while before dinner?" I lowed my head and nodded. "Don't worry I'm fine OK?" I just nodded again as I walked away . She didn't have to lie I wasn't a little boy anymore or was I?. My head was killing me as I sit back at my desk. I was suppose to be studying advance algebra, but all of the numbers on the page had started to blend together like a big ink blob. I rubbed my temples carefully.

"You need to get control of your Ki kid" Mr. Piccolo said he was sitting in my window now. _What__ was__ he__ talking__ about?_I thought. I felt fine aside from the headache if my power level was rising I would have felt it right? He just sat there waiting for some type of response. I took in a deep breath.

"You alright?" he asked. _No__ would __you __be __alright __if __your __Dad__ died__ because__ of __you __and__ your __mom__ was __acting __like __everything__ was __just __a__ bad __dream?_ I wanted to say but instead I just nodded.

"Just a headache" He eyed me. I almost wanted to ask if he believed me or not but I didn't care too much at the moment, I was more worried about mom. How long did she was she going to pretend she was okay? What about the baby? I was torn from my thought when my mother opened my door. I hoped Piccolo's sake he wasn't still in the window.

"Gohan I'd thought we'd-" she froze mid-sentence. Yup he was still there. "You monster get away from my baby!" Piccolo looked at me, I just nodded. He shook his head before taking off into the evening sky. She began her rant about how bad of a person he was. But she was forgetting one thing he wasn't a person he was a Namekian. I only half-listened to her and nodded a few times.

"So Mom what you saying before?" I interrupted her. She paused and thought for a moment.

"Oh right yes you know that Piccolo he just annoys me I guess I got upset" _You __only __guess?_"Anyway you and I should a picnic its so nice out" she was right it was the beginning of fall the leaves were just starting to change a little bit, the ground was still damp from the rain the day before. I agreed with her. Maybe some fresh air would do me some good.

* * *

><p><strong>An: theres it is chapter threeee but im going to take the time now and response to some reviews.<strong>

**Pallyndrome: Yeah I know and I'm sorry when I proofread I tend to fix the typo in my head instead on on the page and that last chapter was bit rushed as for Trunks he is the son of a genius right we'll just say he's just really really smart lol =)**

**Panox: For me its easier to write in first person I feel like I can connect to the characters more and for the length I'm working on it I haven't written anything in a long time I need to find my groove again and once that happens the chapters will get longer =)**

**Utimatedragonballzfan: Well Gohan is a tortured character when you think about it, like many people its easy for me to write from him a very angst-y story but will I? We'll see =)**

**Again thank you for the reviews and let me know what you think good bad indifferent keep it going or make it stop**


End file.
